Sakura:"To remenber."
by sakuralowe
Summary: wow, sorry, long time no post, been busy.....enjoy!!!


Sakura: To Remember you.  
  
A.n Those of u who have read my other fics know what to expect.   
  
  
The world was covered in a blanket of thick snow. Two children run through the snow, chasing   
invisible enemies, hidden in their minds. They collapse together, their cheeks nipped red by   
the cold. Breathless from the running. The boy turns to the girl, who's eyes are closed.  
  
" Sakura," He managed in between breathes," Won't Odin be searching for us?"  
  
" Hmmm...nope," She stated her speech blurred by the jade pendant she was chewing on," Odin's gone to visit someone, he won't be back for another hour." Her eyes open, their soft brown reflected the snow flakes that fell around them.  
  
" Won't your mother worry?"  
  
" Mom went with him..."  
  
" I don't remenber my mother...." He looked up at the snow, falling like stars.  
  
" And I don't remenber my father...that makes us even..." She looked up at the falling snow, "Don't you wonder why it snows?"  
  
" Becuase it's cold..."  
  
" Why though?"  
  
" When the earth shifted millions of--"  
  
" Don't be so technical..."  
  
" Sakura!" She spit out the pendant as her mother came into the feild," Sakura, what are you doing out here without your coat?"  
  
" Nothing mom," she stood up and dusted the snow off of her clothing," We were practicing."  
  
" Well, come inside before you two catch a cold."  
  
" Don't worry too much about those two," Odin came up behind her," They'll be fine with that shot I've given them."  
  
" You gave them a shot?" She asked frightened.  
  
" Don't worry about it too much, it reduces the risk of either getting a cold or any disease to begin with."  
  
" Odin, you should ask my opions before giving any shots at all."  
  
Three months later.  
  
" Odin, I've been asked by an old friend of mine to bring Sakura to him for training..."  
  
" Your leaving in other words..."  
  
" You never really asked me to stay...not all these years."  
  
" Han....you named your daughter Sakura to please me...but, she's not my daughter..."  
  
" I named her Sakura because her father asked..."  
  
" He's dead, Han!"  
  
" He is still the man I love!"  
  
" You cannot leave me!"  
  
" I have no choice...your son will be affected if we stay..."  
  
" And your daughter will be affected if she leaves!"  
  
" I will not drag my daughter into this....she thinks your son is a pet....I won't have her getting ideas..."  
  
" I don't wanna leave," Sakura whispered to the boy, hidden in the shadows.  
  
**** ten years later.****  
  
" All systems intact, I'm ready for test flight #9, Alicia." Sakura said aloud, the younger trainer's face apears on the screen.  
  
" Roger, I'll start you with a simple battle, we'll advance as soon as possible."  
  
" Roger that."   
  
Alicia turned as a man came up behind her," How's she doing?"  
  
" Well, she's got a knack for it."  
  
" And the gundam?"  
  
" She'll be able to pilot that thing just fine..."  
  
" You seem concerned..."  
  
" The girl is good...perfect in every battle...yet..."  
  
" You mustn't concern yourself with things like that, she will not rebel agianst us."  
  
" I'm not worried about things like that...I'm more concerned about...well, she's still young, should we expose her to such feirce battles, Doctor?"  
  
" The girl is not going to have any difficulties, she was trained by Odin Lowe."  
  
" Shall that be her codename?"  
  
" Yes, we don't want any suspician led to us." The doctor turned to face the screen," We've been delayed long enough, J and the others have already launched..."  
  
" And the memory block?"  
  
" Don't worry too much about it, concentrate on preparing her for the lauch."  
  
" Yes Doctor."  
  
" Alicia," Sakura had walked into the room, she stops and looks up at the Doctor," Doctor, what a suprise."  
  
" Sakura, you need to prpeare for the lauch tommorow, go get ready."  
  
" I'll go then..."  
  
***LAUNCH***  
  
" Have you got the system down?" Alicia stood in front of the opened cockpit.  
  
" Alicia, I'm not sure about this lauch..."  
  
" Listen to me Sakura, until you do get to earth, obey all orders, but when you get to earth, follow your heart,and don't take all your orders seriously ."  
  
" Alicia, what do you mean?"  
  
" Odin was agianst this whole thing to begin with...he wouldn't allow them to use you or his son for project meteor, and that is why he took it to himself to take his son away from here...I'm warning you, if this project proceeds as planned, we'll be no better than Oz. I'm counting on you to rebel properly...understood?"  
  
" Understood, proceed with lauch."  
  
" By the way, your codename on earth will be Sakura Lowe, it's safest this way."   
  
**EARTH-DAY1***  
  
She looked up at the sirene scene, how different it was from earlier, the landing had been off, now what was she going to do?  
  
She turned back to the suit that sat silent in darkened water. She could get it out simply, but hiding it would be a problem...  
  
She dives into the water and swims back into the cockpit, luckily it's intact,Alicia's face apears on the screen," I'll be able to move it...should I use stealth mode?"  
  
" Do that, just keep the suit somewhere, where Oz won't be able to locate it..."  
  
" Then?"  
  
" Then end all contacts with any of us...also, get inrolled in a school...you have your orders from us...goodluck..."  
  
" Miss. Alicia.....there's one more thing on my mind..."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" There are other pilots right?" Alicia nods," Will I meet them?"  
  
" Trust me...you will."  
  
**Earth-day2***  
  
Heero crossed his arms as the teacher stood up agian to adress them, standing behind her was a girl, she had aurburn hair and brown eyes, eyes that were familar but he couldn't call up the memory.  
  
" Class, this is Sakura Lowe."  
  
He sat up straight,-Sakura?- No it wasn't possible, that was not possible, Sakura had not chosen to be a pilot...had she?  
  
" Sakura, you may procced to sit next to Relena." The teacher pointed the girl with the blonde hair out to her," Feel free to ask her anything."  
  
Sakura sat down next to her, turned and smiled," Good day."  
  
" Good day to you too, I doubt I've heard of the Lowe family..."  
  
" That's becuase they were a group a space pirates that controled the pluto colonies." She smiled at the look of horror on Relena's face," I'm kidding!"  
  
" Oh...well, I...anyway, this must be your first time on earth."  
  
" Yes it is."  
  
***Balcony.***  
  
" Hey!" Heero turned as Sakura came running toward him, she stops and takes a deep breathe,  
"Gundam pilot."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm also a pilot!" She smiled," My name is Sakura Leonhart, but everyone is suppose to call me Sakura Lowe."  
  
" You trust me with your name?"  
  
" I trust you becuase we're fighting for the same cause, it's that simple."  
  
" Don't be too quick to trust just anyone..."  
  
" I'm not sure about this...but I seem to know you from somewhere..."  
  
" No one knows who I am..."  
  
" That high a profile?" She sighed and climbed onto the edge and sat down," I beleive we were meant to be partners..."  
  
"...." He looked up at her, she'd forgoten him....  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" We need to get to my Gundam and destroy it..."  
  
" You have to be kidding me....destroy the gundam?"  
  
" We can't let it fall to the enemy."  
  
" One thing,"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Her..." She pointed to Relena, who was walking over to them.  
  
Relena held out two envelopes," This is an invitation to my birthday party..."  
  
Sakura looked down at her invitation, then at Heero,"So?"  
  
Heero holds it up and rips it in half, " I'm going to kill you." He took Sakura's arm and dragged her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
